Its goal is to extend the investigation of the grandparent identity. The plan is to use data, originally collected as part of our previous study of the transition to retirement (R01-AG07410), as a pilot to improve the measurement of grandparent identity meanings and to investigate the impact of positive grandparent identity meanings on the well being of middle-aged and older adults. The study has three specific aims. The first aim is to develop a new measure of grandparent identity. Most past measures of grandparent identity are composed of items unique to the role. This study will extend research on grandparenthood by exploring whether the meaning dimensional (competent, confident, and sociable) that were found to characterize other adult identities (spouse, parent, friend, worker) also fit the grandparent identity. The second aim is to assess whether the three grandparent identity dimensions are appropriate for both men and women. Are grandparent identity meanings of competent, confident, and sociable of equal strength for both men and women? The third aim is to determine whether grandparent identity meanings and the centrality of the grandparent role are related to the well being of older adults. Are positive grandparent identity meanings are more likely to contribute to well being for grandfathers than for grandmothers? This pilot study is designed to prepare the ground for a more comprehensive study of grandparenting. The larger study will investigate intergenerational ties between older adults as grandparents, their adult children, and their grandchildren.